Silver Dusk
by Faded-Song
Summary: What if a Gigas had feelings? What if a Gigas felt pain? What if a Gigas... had been a human? This is Zelos' story.
1. Silver in Soltis

Silver Dusk

By Faded-Song

Disclaimer: Skies of Arcadia and Skies of Arcadia: Legends belongs to Overworks and SEGA. I hold nothing of the game series whatsoever.

Please don't try to steal this story. You may think it's fine, but I assure you that it isn't.

* * *

Chapter 1: Silver in Soltis 

A child no older than 16 looked out the window of his room in Soltis. The clouds over the city had seemed… darker for some reason unknown to the boy. As if something bad was going to happen. 'I thought thunderstorms only happened in the far north?' he thought to himself as he heard the door open automatically. A woman in her thirties with long blonde hair dressed in flowing white robes had stormed into the room.

"Zelos! Run! You… you must quickly leave before your father gets here!" she shouted uncontrollably as tears rolled down her face.

The child turned a strange look on his face. He had waist length platinum blonde hair almost silver and even paler skin, a traditional look for a majority of silvites. Apparently, the gene pool for them was quite weak. His eyes were a sharp laced green that could pierce even air with a single glance. Dressed in the simple white clothing of a Silvite Mage, Zelos was puzzled. "Mother, I…I don't understand?" he asked as gazed once more. Out of habit, his left hand fell towards the silver moonstone that hung around his neck.

The door burst open once more revealing two Silvite Swordsman with their faces hidden behind white masks. Following them was another man, although this one was dressed in a dark gray robe with a red scarf around his neck. Zelos knew immediately who it was. He was one of the silvite elders and a powerful magus as well.

Although Zelos referred to him as nothing more than father.

"Can…someone explain to me what's going on?" Zelos asked. His mother was crying on the floor and his father had guards with him in his own home! Utterly confusing the boy thought. "Are we not more civilized then this?" he asked to no on in particular.

Zelos' father turned to face him, "Zelos, you are coming with me. I will inform you along the way to the inner sanctum." He said quietly holding his hand out.

Still bewildered, Zelos nodded and followed his father out of the room. "Please take Nafai to her rooms and give her something to drink." The silvite elder said to one of the maidens who had come up hearing the ruckus.

"NO! I-I WON'T!!! How can you do this?!? He's your son! Your own flesh and blood! Please…Yules, please!" Nafai shouted as the maiden took her back to her room, albeit with tears.

Zelos said nothing though internally he worried about his mother. She was usually so calm and receptive….but to see her this angry? What had his father done? And he still wanted to know why there were two guards with him. Surely they didn't think that Zelos was a criminal?

The boy inwardly snorted. A Criminal, ha. He was Soltis' most prized mage among the younger generation. He doubted any other 16 year old could conjure up an Eternum spell.

"Son, you know of the Gigas that rampage the world?" his father asked.

Zelos nodded. "Yes…Recumen and Grendel are an example. Huge warring beasts correct? Controlled by a Moon Crystal." It was common knowledge after all to anyone in the world. Although the governing bodies used them daily, the people of the countries were sickened with war and just wanted to get back to the days of trading.

"We have found a way to stop the warring nations." Yules said outright.

Zelos' eyes widened. "Truly?" he said as the stepped deeper into Soltis.

Yules nodded. "Yes. And for that we need your help."

Raising an eyebrow, Zelos moved through the last door into the final sanctum, a room created entirely of silver moonstones. It was a marvel of silvite technologies. Zelos could feel the magic in the room. It was like a thin miasma, a poisoning silver air. There was no light except for the main circle in the middle where a group of high order mages were. Looking around Zelos found his father had joined the other elders at the top of the sanctum, his face as emotionless as ever.

"That still does not answer why you brought me here…" the boy uttered. Although he was 16 in age, Zelos was well known for his sharp tongue. He had picked quite a few fights as he studied to become a high mage.

Standing above the hall was Elder Prime, a rather robust man of elder age who could easily fight any of the younger men in swordplay or magic. The elder raised his hands and Zelos could feel something beneath him. The runes of a silver magic summoning on the floor from a time before he was born had flickered into life. It was then that Zelos realized that he wasn't being told something.

Zelos knew that his attention wasn't required for anything in the grand aspects of the court of silvites and yet he found himself standing before the entire group of elders along with a dozen high silver mages.

"Zelos…I told you that we needed your help for defeating the rest of the Gigas, correct?" Yules asked, a cold sweat running down his forehead.

The taciturn young boy nodded, "Yes, but why such the audience? And what's with these moonstones?" Zelos said beckoning towards the people in the room and the huge silver moonstones that separated the center of the room from the rest.

Yules failed to say anything. It seemed as if he was fighting an internal struggle with himself. Noticing this Elder Prime stepped forward, "Young Zelos. Please step into the middle of the 4 Moonstone pillars." He said.

If Zelos was befuddled by the request, he did not show it as he stepped inside the 4 moonstone crystals unaware of the mages that were now closing in upon the center of the room. Gazing around, he noticed that the crystal pillars were pure silver moonstones. He also saw the presence of two blackened colors stones. One was directly above him located at the top of the 4 moonstone pillars with the other right under his feet. 'Are those…black moon stones?' he asked himself. Zelos had heard of the fabled moonstones, but had never seen them up close before.

A noise could be heard as Zelos looked around and the saw the 4 pillars moving closer and starting to shine rather brightly. The mages had started their chants as a pale barrier was erected between the crystal pillars, trapping Zelos in the inside. "Hey! W…what is going on?" Zelos shouted concerned with the words of his mother ringing into his head once more.

"In order to stop the Gigas and the people that rage wars that would harm the silvites…" Elder Prime said softly, "We must construct our own Gigas, one whose power would be above that of the rest. Zelos, you have been chosen for this. You will lead the Silvites towards a new era, where man will not wage wars against others so trivially."

Then it finally hit the pale colored boy.

He was going to be sacrificed.

Zelos screamed as he ran out the moonstone pillars but was blasted back by the barrier. Pain filled his body as the shocks convulsed through his limbs as he struggled to get up again. "NO! NO!!!" Zelos shouted as he brought his hands together and shot off a powerful Crystalen spell.

Only to have it fade away seconds after conjuring it. Gazing up, Zelos saw how the black moonstones (or what he'd like to think of the black moonstones as) seemed to be glowing with a faint light. The Silvite Mages continued to concentrate their mana into the huge silver moonstone pillars which had started to glow with a light that could blind any normal person instantly. The Black moonstones seemed to be absorbing this light…

'No…' Zelos thought, 'It's warping the silver light around the contained chamber…'

True to those words, the silver lights had started spinning around Zelos' body with the magic remains being sucked directly into the black moonstone crystals which had started to give off blasts of dark purple lights. Each second that passed, the purple lights seemed to have grown bigger and more potent. Zelos feared for his life now.

"FATHER!" Zelos shouted among the noise, "Father help!!!" he shouted earning no response.

Zelos had noticed that he was not on the grounds anymore, but that he was suspended in the air. Try as he might, Zelos couldn't escape the power of black moonstones. His own magic had been rendered ineffective and now he could barely move thanks to said moonstones. Tears had threatened to fall from his eyes as Zelos struggled even harder.

'I…I don't want to die!' Zelos screamed in his head.

Suddenly, it had started to get worse. The beams from those black moonstones had somehow combined with each other forming a thick beam that had now enveloped Zelos' young body. Immediately overcome by pain, Zelos started screaming. Screaming so loudly that everyone in Soltis could hear the boy's attempts at trying to save himself.

Outside of the magical contained field the elders winced as Zelos' screams became louder. They could not see beyond the silver moonstone pillars, but perhaps they were glad they couldn't. For if they could see the pain the young child was enduring they would have perhaps stopped. Elder Prime steadied himself as he shouted the next order.

"Prepare the next step. Have the magi's pour their mana directly into the black moonstones. Guards, get the purified moonstone solution." He said watching as the mages redirected their mana and two guards carried in a small pot of liquid silver moonstone.

Inside the field, Zelos was losing conscious fast. The pain had overcome his senses. As if someone was trying to rip him in two. Although no mark appeared on his body, Zelos felt as if he was being pulled away. His eye sight failed him as did his arms and legs. He could do nothing more than float on the air. Concentrating once more Zelos opened his eyes and looked. His clothing had dissolved in the blast of mana and his skin was glowing faintly. However, this was not what had grabbed the boy's attention. A faint white…thing. It wasn't liquid nor was it a solid or a gas. But it was coming out of his body. And the more that came out, the more control Zelos felt he lost over his body.

Following where the white aura went, Zelos saw an orb floating right above him. It seemed like a silver moonstone that seemed to be absorbing the white aura. The more it absorbed, the bigger the moonstone got. Feeling the rest of his energies leave him, the boy closed his eyes. 'no…' he thought inwardly as consciousness left his body.

The moonstone kept absorbing the white aura and soon, there was no aura left to absorb and the pale silver crystal floated, unhindered by the magic's running around of it. Zelos' body had stopped responding as well.

Elder prime slowly teleported the pots of liquid moonstone into the magic chamber, letting the liquid flow into the massive purple column between the two black moonstones.

The molten liquid started reacting violently with the beams of black and silver magic. Floating slowly down, the liquid coated Zelos' body in metallic ooze and soon the entire body was hidden by the molten silver which was now warping itself a rather large, human size sphere of spinning silver. Soon, the spinning stopped and the orb had hardened as circuitry appeared to cover the silver orb.

The huge silver moonstone pillars had stopped glowing as the barrier fell down with a crash, releasing a powerful gust of magic that sent the mages sprawling into the wall as the elder's shielded themselves from the blast. Elder prime held his breath as he used the remote to send the pillars into the ground. The sight that greeted them was rather amazing. Hanging between the two black moonstones were a silver moon crystal and a rotating silver mass. The crystal was moderate in size, being able to fit in the palm of one's hand. The rotating silver mass though…

It was a large orb, human in size, but still a large silver orb. It rotated constantly in its position as if trying to find where he (it?) was. Yules' face was unreadable as he gazed upon the remains of his son.

A crystal and a Gigas.

He felt the need to vomit. To scream out to his son. To tell him he was sorry. To tell him he was a coward for not stopping it.

But he didn't. He stood there. Unmoving as a single tear drop rolled down his face. Elder Prime levitated himself in front of the Gigas as he grabbed the silver moonstone crystal.

"Zelos. Awaken." Elder Prime said.

The effect was almost instant. The orb had stopped rotating and its eye opened up. It was a small eyes located on the axis of the Gigas. The Dark green pupil stared at Elder Prime, looking at the man who had called it.

The Elder closed his eyes, unable to look into the remains of one of his own students. "The spell was complete. The silver Gigas has been created. Zelos… may you serve us well."

'Zelos' responded with a blink of its only eye.

* * *

And that's chapter one. Some things that happen in the game series will be changed greatly and some Plot Details from the game might be taken out. After all, in SoA... Zelos wasn't a human. XD Please read and review. I don't flame others so please don't flame me. If you'd like to criticize, feel free to do so.  



	2. Prelude, the Awakening

Silver Dusk

By Faded-Song

Disclaimer: Skies of Arcadia and Skies of Arcadia: Legends belongs to Overworks and SEGA. I hold nothing of the game series whatsoever.

Please don't try to steal this story. You may think it's fine, but I assure you that it isn't.

Thank you for the reviews everyone! They make me feel nice inside! Please comment, review and leave me your thoughts!

Chapter 2: Prelude, the awakening

* * *

Zelos pondered his well being from the bottom of Soltis. He had been pondering for hundred of years after all. Forgotten by the people he was created to protect, forgotten by time…but not forgotten by himself. He remembered everything. The spinning silver orb was content with just sitting there. After all, he couldn't move until he was issued a command. And hundreds of years had passed and no one had actually commanded him to do anything. So the Silver Gigas was perfectly fine with staying in the pits of Soltis.

Oh, yes, Zelos was bored to death. How could he not be? Emotional beings don't like being locked up, but Zelos knew he was ordered to stay down here.

He hated it. Unlike most Gigas, Zelos could think. He did not have just instinct like Grendel or Yeligar. No, Zelos had emotions, memories and thoughts. Unfortunately, like the other Gigas, Zelos couldn't do anything unless ordered and Elder Prime's last order was 'Stay here and don't move.'

How he wished he had free will. But he didn't when that…crystal took a part of him away, Zelos was never the same. A part of him was gone. Oh, but Zelos could feel it. And he would wait.

A being of his power couldn't be ignored for eons. It was, statistically, impossible. Zelos would wait for the one in possession of his crystal.

There were SO many things that he wanted to do when he got it back. Mutilating Elder Prime was the biggest idea. Zelos wasn't a vengeful person, nor did he really hate anyone…but he couldn't forgive the man that had stuck him in this position.

The silver Gigas flickered his only eye again as he stared into space again.

…

He felt it.

A pulse like no other. Zelos…he recognized this feeling. It was the same as when his master was around him. Opening his eye to the max, Zelos concentrated up into the sky to the north of him. There, from deep sky was a young blonde haired woman piloting an alabaster ship. Zelos' eye widened. 'A silvite!' He thought to himself.

However, his excitement waned. The silvite girl wasn't heading towards him. She had passed him completely and continued south. A part of Zelos realized that the chance of being free from here was none. He was slightly saddened.

"HELP ME!!!"

Zelos awoken.

He had heard someone call out. Someone was screaming for help. Concentrating once more, he could feel the Silvite Girl heading north to the Yellow Lands. Pleading for help.

But was that an order?

Zelos didn't really think so…but it couldn't hurt to try, right?

The rotating silver orb slowly floated up and realized that it could move. Apparently, the girl's cry for help was enough to be considered an order for the Gigas. Zelos broke free from the bonds holding him and floated up. His eye gazed down and saw the ruins of Soltis in Deep Sky. Gaining speed, Zelos had reached Mid Ocean. Looking around, he saw nothing of much importance, but he could feel the silvite traveling north.

Like a loyal Gigas, the creature followed his master's command. But then he felt it.

A pulsating mass.

Zelos knew this feeling. It was one of a kindred spirit. 'Another Gigas! It's…cold…Plergoth?!' he thought to himself, his single eyes twitching madly as it scanned ahead and saw the huge massive creature.

'How? Gigas…they were supposed to be sealed? Had Plergoth escaped? Like he had?' Zelos shouted mentally. This did not bode well for the Gigas. Zelos may have been extremely powerful, but considering that he was only 4 feet in diameter… he'd have no chance of actually defeating the purple Gigas unless he called upon the rain of destructions.

And Zelos most certainly did not want that to happen. In fact, he didn't really know how he conjured them up back then either. Gazing forward, he saw the huge purple arc whale. It was no doubt bigger than a great many islands out in Arcadia. It's flesh was sleek and lean like the other Gigas, but it just seemed… berserk. It thrashed about as the mist around it started to get thicker.

Flying closer, Zelos saw a small ship carrying two humans heading right at the Gigas. 'Stupid Humans. They think they can fight the Gigas in that?' Zelos thought roughly. Over the span of hundreds of years, Zelos had a grand loathing for things in general. Unfortunately, Gigas don't die unless they are destroyed.

Deciding to observe the clash, Zelos saw Plergoth release his icy breath and sent the small ship sprawling into the mist before retreating to moons know where. Finding the path safe, Zelos continued his traveling north, closer to the skies under the Yellow Moon. Unfortunately…

"Admiral Vigoro!" A grunt shouted as he ran up to the bridge.

The Valuan Admiral turned, "What is it?"

"A strange creature has been spotted heading north towards Valua! It's silver in color and appears to be a rotating silver orb. None of our ships have gotten close to it. We think it may be a monster, but we've never seen one like it before. It boasts of high magical power as well. Your orders?"

Vigoro appeared to think, "Blast it out of the sky!" He shouted towards his gunners who nodded.

Zelos continued his constant traveling speed and has soon seen the Yellow Moon in the distance. However, his senses made the Gigas turn left and Zelos found himself looking at a rather…large, dark blue, massive ship. A Massive ship that seemed to be following too close to the Gigas for his own comfort. Deciding to get rid of the threat, Zelos opened his eye and shot off a Pyrulen spell at the ship.

"Argh! We've been hit!" Vigoro shouted as he watched the fire spell knock quite a few of his cannons and engines out in a single shot while also melting parts of the metal armor on the outside of the ship. "That's it! Fire the Draco Cannon!" Vigoro shouted letting loose his pride and joy.

Zelos didn't see it coming until the last minute where he tried (and failed) to put up a barrier. The huge cannonball exploded on contact with the Gigas, sending the creature sprawling towards deep sky in a sea of flames.

Vigoro grinned, "And that's the end of that. Now clear these flames!" he shouted.

Zelos kept tumbling lower and lower, as the flames burned out revealing charred flesh. The Silver Gigas hadn't recovered from the massive explosion and was now just regaining his senses. 'How could that thing do that? Had Humans really gotten that powerful? To be able to deal with a Gigas that easily?' he thought as he started casting a plethora of green magic spells on himself.

A couple hours later, Zelos had finally healed his wounds, but didn't know where to go. Going back north meant getting shot down again and Zelos was not looking forward to doing that. He could enter the Yellow Lands by heading south of the Lands of Ice, but that would take too long. 'Perhaps those humans might know a way in?' he thought to himself as he backtracked to the small isle he saw before. Zelos could perhaps find information here. But then he realized something.

He was still a Gigas; there would be no way for him to actually enter the town unless he wanted to have people after his blood. Thinking deeply, Zelos thought of a new approach. 'Could I take a human form?' he thought to himself. The Gigas floated himself behind a building where no one would see him. The Silver Gigas was known to be able to change it's cellular structure so it would be possible. Concentrating on this, Zelos started to slowly morph his body. He first formed his arms and legs and soon a head appeared. Concentrating further, Zelos made his hair, fingers and toes and just about anything else. Pretty soon, he had almost looked human.

Unfortunately, his skin was still silver. Concentrating even more, Zelos slowly changed the pigmentation of his skin.

'Now I just need clothes…' Zelos thought to himself as he tried conjuring them up. Using his abilities of magic, Zelos found a moonstone on the ground near him. A Cham to be specific. Stretching the moonstone around, Zelos soon had clothes created from the moonstone. A grin appeared on his face, he hadn't lost any of these abilities despite being hundreds of years out of practice. Feeling almost normal, Zelos slipped the clothes on and headed into the city.

People were busy running along, minding their own business and few people looked at Zelos and his silvite attire thinking him to be nothing more than a jester of sorts. Zelos first saw a well in the town and peered down and slightly gasped. His reflection was in the water and it wasn't the Gigas that he was seeing.

His skin was still pale and his eyes a sharp green. His hair flowed to his waist, shimmering in the air as the white strands floated. Dressed in a simple silvite tunic with black pants and a red scarf, Zelos realized that he looked exactly like himself before…THAT happened. It brought plenty of memories, but Zelos shrugged them off. He was still a Gigas. He still had a mission to complete.

"You know, we just might be able to use this information to try and convince Cap'n Drachma to take us to Valua." A red haired girl said as she headed to the tavern with a boy in tow and didn't see Zelos and bumped into him.

"Gee Aika. Walking into people now?" The boy said with a laugh as he helped Zelos get back up.

'Aika' as she was called jumped, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" She shouted as she glanced at the man. He seemed…strange to say the least. His clothes had strange golden markings on them. Actually, she thought she might have seen them before.

Zelos brushed the dirt off of himself. Not trusting himself to speak, he merely nodded in confirmation.

"Sorry again about that. Heh. We were in a rush. I'm Vyse by the way." The boy said holding his hand.

Zelos glanced at the hand and raised his to slowly shake it, "They…call me Zelos." He said, the words strange on his tongue having not spoken them for so long.

Aika responded next, "I'm Aika. And hey! Those clothes you wear seem strange…we know a girl that wore clothes with strange markings on them like that." She said offhandedly.

Zelos' eyes widened as he whipped his head to Aika and said harshly "What? This girl…did she have pale blonde hair with a veil in it?"

Aika nodded, "You know Fina?"

Zelos closed his eyes. 'So her name is Fina. Odd name.' he thought to himself, "No…but I…I've been sent to find her. I lost her when she entered the lands of the yellow moon." Zelos responded.

"Valua! So Fina is really in Valua! She's going to executed for sure!" Vyse shouted.

"Executed? For what?" Zelos asked. If his master died…he didn't want to know what would happen to him. 'Just look at Plergoth' he thought to himself.

"She was found with Air Pirates…" Aika said, trying to keep the information private.

It was Zelos' turn to be confused, "Air Pirates? What's an Air Pirate?" he asked.

Vyse and Aika's eyes widened. 'He's just as clueless as she is.' They thought to themselves. "Air Pirates are sailors that attack other ships and steal their cargo." Vyse said.

Zelos twitched, "Stealing!?"

Vyse nodded, "But we're Blue Rogues. We only steal from armored ships like Valuan Battleships. The money we get goes to help the poor people in the world. Unlike the Black Pirates who attack unarmed merchant ships to loot their cargo. We only go after things like the Imperial Armada." He said proud that he justified his actions.

"That's still stealing." Zelos said bluntly.

Aika and Vyse blushed and looked down.

Shaking his head, "I don't have time for this. I need to save her." He said objectively as he left the two Air Pirates there and continued his walk.

"Hey! Wait!" Aika shouted, "We're going to go and save Fina too! You could…you could come with us!" she said hopefully. Aika knew how dangerous Valua was…any help they could get would be appreciated.

Zelos didn't even turn to answer, "Can you even fight? You'd slow me down. This isn't a game. Go home." He responded.

Upon hearing this, Zelos was immediately tackled to the ground by Vyse. "Hey! Don't try and act all high and mighty with us! You don't know what the hell we've been through! I mean, look at you! You didn't even know what an Air Pirate is and you wanted to go against Valua! You wouldn't even stand a chance!" Vyse said as he got up.

Zelos twitched and got off the ground. He seemed to have struck a nerve. "I…apologize. I was out of line. But I must help her. How can you help? In fact, why do you even care?"

And so Vyse explained. He explained how he had met the silvite girl and save her from Alphonso. How he later lost her to the Valuans along with his father and his crew… how he needed to save everyone. Zelos listened intently. Inwardly he cringed. This…boy was trying to fight against an entire army to save the people he cared about including Fina. For what reason? Friendship. Camaraderie. It was…so blissfully sickening. Vyse was nothing more than a child with a boyhood dream of saving the world.

Zelos? Zelos knew better. He knew the hardships. The death. He had lost everything. Even his soul. All that was left was for him to follow his orders. A Gigas. Nothing more than a tool. It was his existence. Zelos was…reluctant to help. It seemed pointless, Vyse and Aika didn't know the pains of the world like had had…but they had something that Zelos needed. They had knowledge of Valua (despite how little) and that was more than he had. If they helped him, Zelos would be able to save Fina with a higher chance of success.

"So…will you help us?" Vyse asked hopefully.

Zelos casted his eyes up at the silver moon. "Moons…save me. I… I will agree to aid you in this endeavor. If it will save her then I would do it." He responded bluntly.

Aika grinned and wrapped her arms around Zelos, "Ah! Thanks Zelos! Now we might even stand a chance against the Empire!" she said as Zelos pushed her off.

"Forgive me. I am not used to such…close contact." He said with a bow.

Vyse laughed as Aika seemed slightly put out, "Come on, let's see the Captain."

The three of them entered the tavern with Zelos in the back. He didn't want to speak unless it was required of him. "Captain Drachma!"

The gruff looking man with the beard and fake arm turned his head, "Will you stop callin' me that? You don't sail with me anymore. Therefore, I'm no longer your "Captain"." He responded with.

"Really? Oh, that's too bad. I heard about a cannon that might be able to take out Rhaknam, but since you're no longer sailing with us... I guess it doesn't matter..." Aika said with a trace if laughter in her voice. Zelos only raised an eyebrow.

Drachma turned and gazed up and down Aika's face, "What did you say?"

Vyse grinned and responded in such a fake tone that Zelos wondered if anyone could miss the subtle hints, "You know, I was amazed when I saw Rhaknam... I've never seen an archwhale that big before. I used to think that he was indestructible until I knew that there was a cannon that could destroy him... But, you're not sailing with us anymore... So I guess it doesn't really matter... Gee Aika... I'd do anything for a ride to Valua... I wonder who can get us there…" Vyse trailed off.

"Are you trying to bargain with me?!?" Drachma said angrily.

Vyse smirked, "Well, since you put it so eloquently... If we are going to give you information that will help you, we expect you to help us." He said smugly.

Drachma twitched, "Hmph."

The tavern lady walked up to them, "... Now that I think about it, I remember hearing about something like that. Some Valuan soldiers passing through here were talking about it one day. They said it had enough power to destroy a small island." She said.

Drachma turned and slammed his hand on the counter. "Polly, I hope you ain't taking their side and tryin' to lie to me!"

Polly placed her hands on her hips, "Drachma, when have I ever lied to you?"

Zelos tuned the rest of the conversation out as he thought exactly about what he was going to do. These Air Pirates would help get him into Valua and he'd save Fina. They'd probably expect his help in saving the Air Pirates friends of theirs. Zelos decided he'd help only because he didn't want to be in their debt. Humans were easy to deal with he realized, just those big ships that could blast him out of the sky weren't.

"And who's the girly looking grunt behind you?" Drachma said as he eyed Zelos who responded with a cold, nonchalant look.

Aika clasped her hands over her mouth, "Oh! I forgot! This is Zelos! He's going to help us save our friends!" she said. "Zelos, this is Captain Drachma of the Little Jack."

Zelos merely raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Ya didn't tell me we'd have another mouth to feed…" Drachma said angrily. Dealing with two teenagers were bad enough, but adding another one? "Look! He don't even have a weapon on him. How can he fight?"

This actually sparked Aika and Vyse's attention as they turned to face Zelos expecting an answer. Zelos merely shrugged. "I don't fight with weapons. I use magic." Zelos said. 'And Also rains of destruction, but I'd doubt you'd need to know that.' He added in his head.

Drachma raised an eyebrow, "You'd be a mage then, boy? Hmph. You'd better be good then. You're gonna be worked to the bone on my ship you hear? And don't give me that mages can't lift heavy things shit." Drachma said, "Come one, we need to get a Passport now."

The four of them left the shop and Drachma tossed Zelos a small bag of money, "Go to the weapon shop and get a weapon. I don't care if you can use magic, but you'll need something else to defend yourself with." He said, "Meet us back here."

Zelos nodded and headed off. In his mind, he laughed at the superiority of Drachma. But he could tell that Drachma at least knew what to do where as Aika and Vyse didn't. Begrudgingly, Drachma had already earned some respect from the Gigas turned human. And Zelos had little respect for anything in the world. Years of confinement tended to do that to people.

Entering the weapon shop, Zelos glanced around as he saw the shopkeeper. "Eh, what can I do for ya?" he asked.

Zelos stepped up to the counter, "I'm in need of a weapon."

The man nodded, "You'd be a mage, eh?" he said as Zelos raised an eyebrow. "Easy to tell. You don't have much physical strength in the upper arms and your eyes scan everything at once. You'd be in need of a rather light weapon. I reckon these would do well." He said pulling out a small armlet with 4 small knives attached. "It's a set of throwing knives from Nasr. You can toss the knives at an enemy and if you charge your mana into the bracelet, you can summon the knives back after throwing them." He said as he handed Zelos the armlet.

Zelos attached the armlet and grabbed one knife off of it. Giving it a slight spin, he tossed it at the wall in front of him. Like the shopkeeper said, he concentrated mana into the armlet and watched as the dagger flew back and reattached itself to the piece of jewelry. "I'll take it."

"That'd be 500 Gold right there." The man said.

Zelos nodded and emptied the bag's content on the table which was just enough to pay. Satisfied, Zelos walked out of the armory and saw Vyse, Aika and Drachma exiting another building with a merchant in tow.

"Hey Zelos! We got a passport!" Vyse said as he started to explain the way to get one from the Nasr merchant. Zelos merely nodded along. Escort the merchant, get a pass, and save his master. Seemed simple enough.

And oh, how wrong our poor Gigas was.

* * *

Alrighty, so that was chapter 2… interesting, right? Bet you didn't think I'd have Zelos join with Vyse and co.? And if you did, then shame on me for being predictable. For those of you who wanted to see Zelos calling down the rains… you'd have to wait a tad bit longer. XD I'm trying not to make Zelos seem Mary Sue-ish(Gary- Stu-ish?), but well… he's a Gigas so he's going to be powerful. And if he seems a bit colder than chapter 1, well… wouldn't you be colder if you were locked and sealed in a continent without contact for a couple hundred years and only had your thoughts with you? I know that I'd probably go mad! 


End file.
